Leitha fea
by scia
Summary: Free Spirit. Someone unexpected shows up... original character, though not a planned romace. They will make mistakes and are not perfect, your just going to have to wait for them. weird story and my first Lotr fic, so go easy on me! R


Disclaimer: It's obvious what I don't own… the good stuff! If ya don't know then your kinda missing the point of a FANfic. Kay?  
  
Author's Note: Right I probably wont follow the real plot, I'll probably mess up at some point, but hey its my first LOTR fanfic, so no flames or yellings plz! This is not meant to be a legomance, but I'm persuaded easily if you want one… It will be a lot from his point of view- ish… as he is the most observant and… my favourite character! LOL!   
I'll probably beat him up a bit though… no more info for you, that's it! No more… sorry it's short.  
Oh and i'm trying not to make them perfect, your just gonna have to wait for the problems!  
  
Chapter 1: The Dark Figure  
  
'He atara essae he estela  
Estela en'quel  
Ten'he morwen, luhtar  
Tinu en'Sauron  
Estela en'ilya'  
  
"Tel'hin na-nost-ba, sanae ed'Sauron ten'ho chil"  
"What does that mean?" Pippin asked enthusiastically.  
Legolas glanced over the over-excited hobbit's shoulder to see that he had caught the attention of the rest of the fellowship as well. Aragorn and Gandalf both looked at him with an eyebrow raised knowing perfectly well what he had said. Boromir looked at him with obvious boredom. Frodo and Sam with polite interest. Pippin and Merry with pure excitement and Glimi with annoyance, as his own story was interrupted by Elf's musings.   
  
"It means, 'The child to be born dead, taken by Sauron for his heir.'" Legolas replied kindly, if only to irritate the Dwarf more.  
"You mean that Foolish Elfish story? It is merely a myth!" Gimli countered grumpily.  
"The One Ring was 'merely a myth'" Legolas shot back.  
"What story?" Merry asked cutting in, ignoring the harsh tones between Legolas and Gimli.  
"The story of the 'Dark Maiden'?" Boromir asked puzzled, "I thought everyone know that story."  
"I don't!" Pippin yelled, "What story?" he looked expectantly at Boromir.  
"It's such a long story – I – I wouldn't know where to start!" He stuttered, but Pippin was for too excited to let it go now.  
"Well, you mentioned a dark maiden, what was her name?"  
"That's what Legolas' elfish poem was about, wasn't it Legolas?" Aragorn said, smirking as Legolas shot him a death glare.  
"Only what her mother called her." He mumbled quietly trying not to attract any more attention.  
"And what was that again?" Aragorn asked, pretending to have forgotten.  
"It was 'Hope' Aragorn! Like yours" He said through gritted teeth. "The poem means…   
'Her mother named her Hope,   
Hope of good, for she the dark daughter, enchantment,  
Daughter of Sauron, was hope of all."  
"Stupid Elfish story!" Gimli said again.  
"Well Master Dwarf, if you dislike it so why don't you tell you tell it how you like!" Legolas sneered, forgetting about his wish to be ignored.  
"Fine I will!" he said grumpily, but it was obvious he was content at telling this tale for now.   
  
"The mother was taken a mere few months into the pregnancy, but of course the child was meant to be still-born. So Sauron used his most powerful magic combined with same gold as the Ring to bring life to the girl. Though this life was not ordinary as pure magic ran through her veins causing her to lose control as such power cannot be tamed. Sauron knew this, though he also new that the girl could be…"  
Legolas brought his knees to chin and quietly listened to Gimli's version of the story. Though he didn't show it, he was quite looking forward hearing this tale. As a child it was one of his favourites, but with the twists and new details that the dwarf was adding made it all the more exciting.  
  
He carefully listened to how Sauron tried to corrupt the girl, by leaving her with his followers to do what they will with her. How the girl escaped, her mindset on suicide because of the deaths she had caused to the people she was trying to help. How much sorrow her power and lack of control over it caused her. And how just by meeting a small boy saved her life and her soul.  
  
*****  
  
It turned out Boromir's observation was correct. The tale was indeed long, so much so that the fellowship had to continue their travels with Gimli still booming his detailed descriptions of the story. Though he tried to concentrate on the surroundings, even Legolas would admit that he was distracted by this tale. Which slowing lead to the dark figure carefully following them…  
  
The figure carefully calculated the best way of getting down there without being shot by the elf's arrow. He was in a slight trance which was good, that makes the rest of the company that more accessible.  
Wait a moment… the figure recognised someone… it couldn't be… could it?  
It was too late to worry about that now, the figure saw an opening and charged at the travellers… right at Gimli's neck. 


End file.
